Un nuevo comienzo
by DarkScar26
Summary: Pensamientos y sentimientos de Ginny--no sigue la line temporal de las reliquias de la muerte--.


¡¡Hello a todos!!

Este es mi primer fanfiction, es un ONE-shot pero estoy muy emocionada por publicarlo espero que les guste, y please me dejan Reviews con su opinión es muy importante para saber si sigo escribiendo mas o le paro hay (jajaja, no es broma), ya que comience la historia. No soy J.k.Rowling y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por divercion.

**Un nuevo comienzo.**

Estaba en la madriguera, la luz de la tarde entraba por donde estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, con la vista perdida en el horizonte pero en realidad pensando en el.

Hacia dos años que el había partido con su hermano Ron y con su mejor amiga Hermione en busca de algo que ella desconocía pero que ayudaría a terminar con "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado". Habían cerrado Hogwarts después del asesinato de Dumbledore y todo volvía a hacer como al principio, como si la burbuja de aire en la que ellos estuvieron viviendo de repente hubiera estallado, dejando todo en un caos y con la sensación de que ya nada volvería a hacer como antes.

Voldemort había tomado el ministerio un año atrás, convirtiendo todo a su alrededor en miedo y terror, viviendo con una mascara inquebrantable todos los seres mágicos, hacia aquel que se proclama señor de todo.

De repente volviendo al presente de su ensoñación, escucho un ruido procedente de las escaleras, despacio descendio y camino hacia la puerta, al abrirla vio parado al frente de esta a Bill su hermano mayor que la miraba con el semblante serio, aunque en realidad no lo importaba ya era normal la tristeza y el sentimiento de pesadumbre que reinaba en la casa.

Tenía 6 hermanos: Bill que estaba casado con Fleur y que tenían una niña de 1 año llamada Victore y ambos trabajaban en Gringotts el banco de los magos antes de que Voldemort se adueñara del mundo mágico y que ahora estaban escondidos debido a que los Weasleys eran considerados como una de las familias traidoras a la sangre; Charlie que estaba en Rumania y del que no habían sabido nada en todo ese tiempo; Percy que aunque era un estupido por repudiar a la familia también era su hermano; los gemelos Fred y George que eran unos bromistas por naturaleza tenían una tienda de artículos de bromas que aunque la tuvieron que cerrar todavía esta circulando vía lechuza, por que como dijo Harry una vez "tal vez todos necesitaremos reírnos en los tiempos difíciles"; y por ultimo esta Ron que al igual que Charlie no habían tenido comunicación con el.

Bill me miraba penetrantemente como tratando de leer a través de mis ojos una respuesta de la silenciosa pregunta que me hacia, ya estaba acostumbrada a que todos trataran de intervenir en mis pensamientos y en mis decisiones y le devolví la mirada impávida.-_**Ginny mamá me envió para saber si querías algo del callejón diagon, ya que ella y papá irán en un momento a comprar alimentos**_-pregunto por fin.

-_**no**_-conteste-_**no necesito nada**_; ¿_**Dónde están Fleur y Victore**_?-pregunte.

-_**Están durmiendo la siesta**_-me respondió.

-_**necesitas algo mas**_-le pregunte, no me sentía con ganas de hablar con nadie.

-_**no**_-dijo-_**pero cualquier cosa que necesites estaré en la cochera**_-dijo dándose la vuelta y bajando las escaleras.

Asentí y volví a cerrar la puerta no evitando que en mi cabeza se formulara el ultimo momento que pase con Harry, precisamente ahy en mi habitación antes de su partida.

--Flash Black--

Estaban todos reunidos en la casa, era la boda de Bill y Fleur y aunque eran tiempos de guerra la felicidad y el amor se sentía en el ambiente, podía sentir su mirada recorriéndome todo el cuerpo, ese rió de lava verde que solo el sabia derramar sobre mi, de ves en cuando yo también le devolvía la mirada, no lo podía evitar era como un imán que me atraía.

Sin proponérmelo subí las escaleras y entre en mi habitación, no sabia si lo había hecho con la intención de que me siguiera, pero lo hizo; escuche el clic de la puerta al abrirse y luego al cerrarse, podía sentir su calor en mi espalda y su respiración en mi cuello lo que me provoco un escalofrió, despacio me di la vuelta y lo mire a los ojos esperando que dijera algo ya que al parecer mis cuerdas vocales no funcionaban, el simplemente me devolvió la mirada y lentamente fue bajando la cabeza hasta juntar sus labios con los míos.

No me había vuelto a besar desde que termino conmigo en el funeral de Dumbledore por sus "nobles y estupidas razones", era fantástico volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, despacio al principio y luego con mas pasión, como si con un beso quisiera decirme todo lo que no podía decir con palabras, suave fue rompiendo el beso, una lagrima traicionera resbalo por mi mejilla, el deslizo su dedo pulgar sobre esta y me dedico una sonrisa.

-_**Te he echado de menos**_-me dijo, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo-_**creo que cometí el peor error que pude haber cometido en mi vida**_-dijo en un susurro-_**no puedo vivir sin ti, sin oír tu risa, sentir tu calor, la sensación de tus labios sobre los míos, no puedo vivir sin tu amor-.**_

-_**y se**_-prosiguió-_**que lo que te voy a pedir no es justo, que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero necesito que me esperes, que estés aquí para que cuando acabe con la misión que se me fue encomendada volver a ti**_, _**porque tu eres y serás siempre mi mayor fuente de consuelo, porque yo se que tu me amas como yo te amo a ti.**_

Al escuchar estas palabras salidas desde el fondo de su corazón, solo pude asentir y besarlo para así sellar el juramento que en el había formulado.

--Fin del Flash Black --

De eso aunque ya habían pasado dos años en su corazón sabia que el estaba bien y que pronto volvería a estar junto a ella.

De pronto se sintió sofocada dentro del pequeño cuarto, y decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores de la casa, bajo las escaleras y se encontró con su mamá y su papá encaminándose hacia la sala.

-_**me iré a caminar un rato**_-les dije esperando que no me empezaran a acribillar a preguntas-_**no es muy lejos solo hasta la orilla de la cerca**_, _**quiero aclarar un poco mi cabeza-.**_

-_**quieres que alguien te acompañe cariño**_-me dijo mi mama con la mirada algo preocupada.

-_**no estaré bien**_-.

En el momento en que abría la puerta, mire hacia el sendero que bordeaba la casa, y me quede paralizada…alguien que yo conocía muy bien caminaba al lado de dos personas más, vestidos con túnicas negras y capas de viaje, pero mi vista solo se enfocaba en el que estaba entre ellos dos, el dueños de sus pensamientos y el de su corazón.

Debí haber soltado alguna exclamación de sorpresa por que sentí detrás de mi movimiento y eran mis padres que miraban a los personajes tan sorprendida como yo.

De pronto sentí que mis pies y mi cuerpo no eran miós, porque me encontré corriendo hacia esa persona tan importante para mí, hacia esos ojos verdes que me miraban con todo el amor que podían ofrecer, solo a mí; cuando llegue hasta el sentí como soltaba una bolsa que tenia en las manos y se fundía conmigo en un abraso, lo mire a las cara para comprobar que era real y que no solo era uno de los tantos sueños que tenia sobre el imaginándome que volvía a mi.

A su lado Hermione y Ron nos miraban sonrientes, y mis padres y mis demás hermanos salían de la casa debido al alboroto. _**Eres real**_-le pregunte-_**no eres solo otra de las invenciones de imaginación-lagrimas corrían por mi rostro esperando una respuesta.**_

-_**Siempre cumplo mis promesas**_-dijo-_**te prometí que cuando acabar la misión que me fue encomendada volvería a ti**_-me miro y sonrió-_**ya no va haber mas terror acabamos con Voldemort, y aquí estoy, por ti y para ti, porque te amo…gracias a ti y a nuestro amor cumplí con mi tarea para tener un mejor mundo donde vivir tu yo y comenzar un futuro juntos**_.

-_**yo también te amo Harry**_-rodee su cuello con su mis manos y nos fundimos en un beso que expresaba todo lo que teníamos dentro ante la mirada sorprendida de mis padres y mis hermanos; al separarnos una sonrisa surcaba nuestros rostros y sentí como Harry se separaba de mi para abrasar a mi madre, mientras yo hacia lo mismo con Hermione y Ron y al mismo tiempo dando gracias por permitir que los tres llegaran bien y con vida que era lo mas importante.

Celebrando entramos en la Madriguera; yo de la mano de Harry sintiendo como su calor pasaba de su mano a la mía preparándonos para un nuevo comienzo.

Ya saben Reviews……xoxo.


End file.
